


Kihyun's red velvet suit

by showkifamily



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28660125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showkifamily/pseuds/showkifamily
Summary: Kihyun love his red velvet suit he wore in Golden Disk Award. But what about his boyfriend?
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Kihyun's red velvet suit

**Author's Note:**

> Lol. I'm really sucks at making summary. Inspired by Kihyun's suit in GDA. 
> 
> Anyways, congratulation to Monsta X to have won Best Groups Award

  
Shownu sat on one of the black swivel chair in their make up room. He is waiting for his turn to get his hair and make up done. Eyes focusing on his phone screen as he watch random mukbang videos on youtube. He didn’t even heard Kihyun calling him. Or perhaps he purposely ignore the younger. 

"Hyung" called Kihyun

" ....."

"Hyung" louder this time. 

"....."

"Son Hyunwoo!!" Kihyun had fed up. Shownu would have heard him calling even with earphone plugged on both his ears. Kihyun knows the older is purposely ignoring him. 

Shownu finally looked at him. Nonchalantly. There were no smile or even his big curious eyes looking at him. 

"Why are you mad?" Kihyun asked as he started to wear his stage clothes. He had done his hair and make up earlier as he lost the game. Monsta X members always decided who to had to wake up earlier to get his hair and make up done with the game. And this time, Kihyun lost. 

"I'm not mad" Hyunwoo said as he turn his focus back to the YouTube video he had on pause. 

"Stop lying to me" kihyun had reached the last button of his red velvet vest. He pretty satisfied with his costume this time. He got to showed his toned up chest he had been working his butt off. Thanks to his rowing machine. 

Shownu didn't gave him answer. He kept his eyes on his screen. Currently scrolling through random videos, he just doesn't want to be involved in the conversation. 

"God, hyung! Stop being childish and tell me what bothers you! And don't tell me you're not mad or that you just have a bad day, since you didn't act like this with the boys!" Kihyun snatched Shownu's phone and hide it behind his back. 

The older let out a heavy sigh. He looked at the younger from the mirror in front of them. "You really wanna know what bothers me?" Kihyun nod frantically, tho he still wait patiently until the older tell him. 

Shownu let out another sighed. He was about to do something he hates. Which is admitting that he is jealous. "Fine". 

He stood up. His 8'2 posture towering over the younger who stood there barefoot. Making their height gap pretty prominent than it is on screen. 

"I dont like this" Shownu moved his eyes up and down Kihyun's upper body. Making the younger even more confused. 

"What?"

"I hate your clothes, Kihyun. It's too revealing!" Shownu ran his fingers on his hair. Feeling frustrated.

Yes. Kihyun's stage clothes only consist of vest and suit. A low cut vest. He didn't even have inner shirt with it. If Kihyun turn slightly to the side, every eyes in there would be able to see Kihyun's chest. 

Second later, Kihyun burst out laughing. His whisker dimple could be seen. He was glad no one heard what his beloved hyung had said, otherwise everyone would laugh too. "Hyung, you're funny. Minhyuk also wear the same style! Besides, Noona chose them for me!" 

"I know. I know" Shownu walked to the couch in the corner of the room. Pushing away all their jackets that were laid there to give him some space to sit. 

"Hyung, you wear this style all the time. And I also want to show my muscles, I worked hard for it too you know!" Kihyun sat on the arms rest next to Shownu. He returned Shownu's phone he took earlier.

"I know. I know, Ki. I'm sorry" Shownu pat Kihyun's thigh, but still avoiding his gaze from the younger.

"Don't you think I wouldn't feel jealous too? Everyone looking at my man in thirst. But I never said anything." Kihyun crossed his arms over his chest. 

"See, that's the problem. You never said anything to me. I thought you don't even care." Shownu tried to defend himself. His eyes looking deep to the younger's. 

Kihyun scoffed in annoyance. "You’re not fair, hyung!" He realized his voice unintentionally got louder. Everyone turned to look at them wondering if something was wrong. Kihyun had to faked smile at them, trying to tell them that everything is fine. He took one deep breath before continue. "You're not fair! You can make feel jealous, heart cracked everytime someone checking on you or just blatantly flirt at you, but I can't wear a style I like?"

Shownu quickly sat up. Bending his body forward a few moments later to have the same eye level with Kihyun. Both his hands on both sides of Kihyun's arms. "Baby, I'm sorry. I was unfair. The thought of everyone checking on you just bothers me."

If they were at their dorm, Shownu would have kissed the younger on the lips. Which is always succeeded to calm his boyfriend down. But they're in the venue, event cordinators could barged in to the make up room any time. Even if their staffs already knows their relationship, Shownu and Kihyun still feel awkward to do those kinds of skinship. 

So, instead of kissing the younger's lips, Shownu leaned forward to kiss the top of Kihyun's head. Muttering sorry in between pecks. Which causing the younger to pinch him on his stomach. Hyunwoo winced from the pinch. Kihyun has always had strong hand to flick, pinched or smacked someone. "Ouch, babe!"

"Serve you right for ruining my hair hyung!" Kihyun got up and narrowing the distance between him and his boyfriend. "And don't worry baby, in the end of the day, I'm all yours. Thank you for being jealous" Kihyun whispered to Shownu's ear, before giving a quick peck on the older's lips. Something that Kihyun swore he wouldn’t do in public. He then walked out of the room, leaving the dumbfounded Shownu inside. 

"Yah! I'm not jealous!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading this fic. 😊 Please let me know what you think


End file.
